Converted Silence
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: Annie and her brother Randy are in for a world of insanity as more and more characters form Full Metal Alchemist keep showing up in Annie's apartment. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

"Ok, Mom" I said to my mother over the phone. I had just moved into my apartment two days ago, and I was still trying to get everything unpacked while talking to my mother, who was being paranoid as usual.

"Did you finish that book yet?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mom." I said. "I'm going to send it off to a publisher tomorrow. Don't worry." I said calmly.

"But what if it doesn't get accepted?" Mom challenged. "Then what?"

"Then I'll add that parts they want and remove the ones they don't." I said. "I've still got that part time job, so I've got some money coming in."

"Alright," Mom said, giving in. "I've sent over your brother to help with the unpacking; he needs to get off of that computer of his."

"OK, Mom." I said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "That's probably him. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Angel-baby." She blew a kiss into the phone then hung up. I walked over and opened the door to find my little brother, only younger by three years, standing there.

"Hey, sis." He said, smiling.

"Hi, Randy." I said. "Come on in." He walked in as I shut the door behind him.

"Nice place." Randy said looking around. "You know, your ex-boyfriend, Jack, came by today and asked where you were."

"Oh really?" I asked as I began unpacking some kitchen utensils.

"Yeah." Randy said. "I told him that you moved so that you wouldn't have to see his cheating ass anymore." I smiled.

"Thanks, Randy." I said.

"Anytime sis." He said, looking in the cupboards for some food. "Hey, why don't you have any food yet? I'm starving."

"It'll take your mind off of food for more than five seconds if you'd make yourself useful and help me with unpacking like you were told to do." I said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh please." He said. "You're the one who lives here."

"Yeah," I began. "But I'm not the one who's twenty and still living with mama."

"Well, why'd it take you five years to move out?" He said in an attempt at defense.

"You know that I was still kind of short on money." I said, gruffly.

"Just be happy I was kind enough to bring over your Full Metal Alchemist collection." He said, showing me some of the volumes of the manga. I laughed; I got off my FMA addiction as soon as I reached fifteen.

"Don't you know, I'm off of that now?" I said, smiling.

"Oh, really?" He said. "Then why are there still FMA posters in your old room?"

"Because, _SOMEBODY_," I said poking him in the chest with a wooden spoon. "Hasn't given them to his FMA addicted friend yet."

"Hey!" He protested, walking over to some boxes and began unpacking. "Don't go blaming this on me!"

"Can't help it." I explained. "Been doing it ever since we were little. You know that!"

"Yeah yeah." He sighed. Yeah, Randy could be a pain in the hide, but he was my little brother; he's supposed to do that! "Ya know," He said. "If you ever get a jerk boyfriend like Jack again, do I have your permission to beat the shit out of him?"

"Sure!" I laughed. We continued unpacking until we finally got everything in its proper place. Sighing, Randy plopped himself on the couch.

"Man," He said. "I could really go for some TV right now."

"Well you're just going to have to deal with DVD's right now." I said. "I can't afford cable yet." Suddenly, the TV turned on to Full Metal Alchemist.

"What the hell?" Randy said.

"That's really creepy." I said. "I'm going to get a knife."

"Bring some holy water too!" Randy called.

"You'll have to ask Father Michael if you want some of that!" I yelled, grabbing a large butcher knife from a drawer and walked back. The TV then turned to static and showed an image of a white figure with no features what so ever.

"Oh my God!" Randy said. "Annie, that's Truth right there!"

"What the fuck?" I normally didn't swear, but it seemed this situation called for it. Suddenly, the TV turned back into static and an Ouroboros mark appeared on the floor.

"Uh, Annie." Randy began. At that moment a bright flash of light filled the room. We shielded our eyes, and when the light passed, with saw Envy and Pride, knocked out in front of the TV, which had now been thrown back into the blank screen which indicated that it was off now.

"Oh. My. God." I said, throwing my hand over my mouth. "Is that really…" I trailed off.

"I think so." Randy said. I took a step towards the two unconscious Homunculi, but Randy stopped me. "Let me handle this Annie."

"You idiot." I growled between clenched teeth. "As your older sister, I'm not letting you go anywhere near them!"

"Yes," Randy said. "but I'm your brother; I'm supposed to protect you."

"You're my _younger_ brother, moron." I said.

"Then we go together."

"Fine by me." We inched closer towards them as if one wrong move could have us both murdered, which it probably would. I stood over Pride whereas Randy stood over Envy. Randy gently prodded Envy with a metal spoon he picked up when I wasn't looking. I softly shook Pride, which in truth wasn't the best idea ever.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning down close to Pride. "are you okay?" I heard a gasping sound and looked up to find Randy held against the wall by an extremely angry Envy.

"Where is he?" Envy shouted at my brother. "where's the Full Metal squirt?"

"I don't know!" Randy said between gasps for air.

"Randy!" I shouted. Envy turned around and smiled evilly.

"Oh, little sister here to save the day, huh?" He laughed and dropped my brother as my rage grew. I could feel my temper that held the violence that was the stuff of legends emerging as I clutched the knife that Envy hadn't seemed to notice.

"That's big sister to you, you pathetic excuse for a fighter!" I yelled and rushed towards him, knife pointed outwards. Envy jumped out of the way, causing me to stab the wall instead of my target. I saw something dark dash out of the corner of my eye and immediately knew Pride was awake, and probably just as pissed off as I was. I saw something black knock the knife out of my hands and Envy's hands wrap around my throat and lift me into the air.

"I'll ask you again, pipsqueak." Envy growled. "Where's the Full Metal Alchemist?" He spat the last word like a curse. I saw Randy take one of my old baseball bats form when I was thirteen with a sports addiction and smack Envy over the head with it, rendering him unconscious once again. I fell to the floor with a thud and saw one of Pride's shadows lash out at my brother. I grabbed the knife, which I had fallen next to by luck, and threw it at the shadow. It hit the mark in the shadow's eye as it had taken Randy in its mouth. It screamed and disintegrated. I rushed over to the fallen Randy, whose eye were now as wide as saucers, as Pride walked over to us.

"You keep your filthy paws off my brother!" I screamed at him, tears threatening to pour from my eyes at the sight of having my brother nearly eaten. Randy regained himself as a shadow flew at me and grabbed the baseball bat again. This time he rushed at Pride with a speed I didn't know he was capable of and smacked Pride with the bat while Pride had himself distracted at now attacking me.

"Thanks for the saves." I said as Randy helped me up.

"Don't mention it." We turned to the unconscious Homunculi. "Now, but do we do with them?"

"First we should tie them up so they can't try and kill us again." I said. Randy nodded and took out some duct tape and we tapped them onto some sturdy chairs I had gotten. Afterwards, I stepped back to admire my handiwork with duct tape. I learned that day, that I was pretty awesome with tape.

"I'll admit," Randy said. "We're a pretty good team."

"Sibling power for the win!" I cheered. We both laughed until Randy spoke up.

"But the question now is, how the hell did they get here?" He said.

"And how do we send them back?" I added.

"I don't know about that part." Randy said. "I kind of don't want to send them back."

"What!" I almost yelled, but decided not to at the last second for fear of waking Either Envy or Pride. "Are you crazy? They nearly tried to kill us!"

"Look," He said. "I know this is going to sound insane, but I sent them here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I challenged.

"Listen, I found this letter in my mail that said if I followed it's directions, it would take someone I really care about and make their life better." He explained. I sighed.

"So what you're saying is that you took a crazy mass murderer and a psycho devil child and forced them on me all because of a stupid chain letter?" I began to yell now, not caring if Envy or Pride woke up. "That is the dumbest thing you have ever done, Randy! You're lucky Bart's not here!" Bart's our dog. "I'd sick him on you in a second and finish off the rest of you with a chainsaw!"

"You know Bart wouldn't hurt me!" Randy argued. "And stop yelling or else you're gonna wake one of 'em up."

"Too late!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

The sudden voice of Envy startled us enough to make me scream and cause Randy to stand in front of me protectively. "What the hell did you do!" Envy roared with anger.

"It was the only way we could keep you from killing us." I explained, trying desperately to stay calm, even though they were taped to the chairs.

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "And I'm not going to let you try and murder my big sister again." Envy smirked.

"You really think I'd waste my time with a couple of worthless humans?" He asked challengingly.

"You might!" I said. Envy glared at me and tried to get out of the tape again. I sighed and beckoned Randy to follow me into the other room.

"Alright." I sighed. "You got your wish. Now how in the world is this going to make my life better?"

"How should I know?" Randy said. "Maybe you should try and get to know them."

"Are you crazy!" I yelled. "There's no way in hell I'm going to try and get to know a fucking murderer or a devil kid!"

"Aw come on!" Randy whined. "I bet they're not that bad!"

"You're lucky I'm not sending you off to a mental hospital right now." I sighed. "Alright fine. I'll keep them for a while." Randy flashed me a bright smile. "But you're staying here!"

"What about Mom?" Randy asked. "Won't she get all paranoid like she always does?"

"I'll call her and let her know that you'll be staying here for a while." I said. "Besides, I need someone to make sure they don't destroy everything while I'm gone." Suddenly, one of Pride's shadows slipped underneath the door. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled and stepped on its eye with my boot. "Get out of here, you!"

"Aw come on, Annie." Randy whined. "Let him come in if he wants."

"Fine," I surrendered. "But if he tries to kill us again, no mercy!"

"Why are girls so violent?" Randy sighed as I left the room to go untie Envy with the hopes that he had calmed down. He sneered when he saw me.

"Back again to gloat, eh?" He said.

"Oh shush." I said annoyed taking the knife that I had gotten when all this started. I crouched down and began to carefully slice off the tape that bonded him to the chair.

"I don't need help from a human!" He yelled at me.

"Alright then." I said standing up. "_You_ get yourself out of that then!"

"Fine then!" Envy struggled to get out of the tape again. I sighed as I walked into my bedroom and whipped out my phone to call Mom.

"Hi sweetie!" Mom's voice rang out.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"What's up, Annie?" Mom asked.

"Well, there's been," I paused and turned into the other room where Envy was still trying to get out of the tape and Pride had apparently gotten himself out. Hopefully I made it clear he'd be knocked into next week if he tried to hurt either me or Randy again. "Issues, so Randy's going to stay here for a while."

"Oh," Mom said. "Did he crash his car into a tree?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I just called Randy's mechanic and he's coming over to fix it."

"That's great!" Mom said, falling for the bluff. "Hope to hear from you soon, dear."

"I'll call when we find out how long the repairs going to take." I said. "Might be a while though, Randy's car got pretty beat up."

"I see." Mom said. "Well, I'll see you very soon, Annie."

"Why so?" I began to get worried.

"I'll be over in a few days to see how you're holding up."

"Uh, that's not necessary!" I stuttered.

"Why?" Mom asked. "Don't you want me over there?"

"No Mom, I do." I said. "It's just…" I trailed off.

"Just what? Do you have a new boyfriend already?" I swore I heard the smile in her voice. "In that case, I might just have to come over tomorrow!"

"What? No! There is no new boyfriend of any sort!" I said quickly. I heard a laugh of triumph from the living room.

"I'm out, human!" Envy proclaimed.

"What was that?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Just a DVD Randy brought." I said quickly. "Look, I got to go!"

"Oh, well, OK, Annie." Mom said. "Remember, if you need anything just call; bye sweetie." She hung up with that and I sighed. Right now, I just needed a miracle.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

I walked out of my bedroom and peered cautiously and found Randy talking casually to Pride and Envy, probably explaining what happened. Randy caught sight of me, much to my dismay.

"Hey Annie!" He said. "Come on!" He gestured for me to go over there. I caught one glare from Pride and immediately hid back inside my room and locked the door.

"She's being a shut-in again." Randy explained to the two Homunculi while simultaneously referencing the time period while I was 16 when I refused to leave my room.

"Am not!" I shouted through the door.

"Yeah…" Randy said in disbelief. I sat on my bed for a few minutes until I heard Randy yell.

"Annie! Get out here!" He sounded scared so I dashed out of my room, hoping that either Envy or Pride hadn't attacked him. I saw a Transmutation circle on the floor in front of the TV that now showed static. Completely forgetting that this was like what happened with Envy and Pride, I felt my anger begin to rise up again.

"Who the fuck did this?" I shouted.

"Calm down," Randy said. "This is like before, remember?" My face turned red with embarrassment as I remembered and a light filled the room once more. Once it had passed, we saw Edward Elric and his brother passed out in front of the TV.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Pride growled at me.

"I don't know, damnit!" I yelled at him, now panicking. Where the hell were they coming from?

"Annie!" Randy said. "Calm down!"

"I can't you idiot!" I yelled. "Why do these guys just suddenly decide to show up in my apartment?" Envy slapped me, pretty hard I should add.

"Oh shut up." He said. A look of anger crossed Randy's face, but soon left as he left the room. I got up and retreated to the comfort of my bed room once more as Randy came back with my old baseball bat again.

"Good luck to him." I sighed and put on my headphones to try out that new relaxation recording I got. I laid down as the recording began. Just as it was a minute or so in, I heard banging outside. I quickly took off my head phones and ran outside, hoping that nobody had murdered anyone else. I flung the door open and saw Ed and Al fighting Pride and Envy. I saw a shadow lash out at Ed, but he dodged it and it rammed into my favorite painting that I had drawn of a fairytale-like meadow when I was 13

"Guys!" I said, gathering up the courage to step in. "Chill the fuck ou-" I was cut off as one of Pride's shadows knocked me back into my room.

"Stay out of this, stupid human!" He growled. My anger began to rise as I dashed back out and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"STOP IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I'll admit, that did hurt my throat a bit, but it did get the fighting stopped for a little bit.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked, a bit angrily, seeing as how I may have just injured his ears.

"I'll tell you who the hell I am, shorty!" I said, angrily walking towards him.

"Who the hell are you calling short?" Ed yelled. "I'd say you're shorter than me"

"I don't fucking care!" I growled at him through gritted teeth. "As for who the fuck I am; I fucking own this damn apartment and you're gonna fucking fix it right now, damnit or you will pay in blood." Ed and Al grew scared expressions on their faces.

"S-She reminds me of teacher…" All stammered.

"Only worse…" Ed added.

"Sorry about that." Randy said stepping in front of me. "Annie really scary when she's pissed off. Don't worry, she wouldn't hurt a fly; and I mean that literally."

"Really?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Randy assured as I began to clean up the mess the four anime characters had made.

"Would you like some help with that since we kinda caused that?" Ed asked.

"Sure." I said calmly. "Sorry for blowing up at you like that. I guess I was pretty pissed that my new apartment got trashed."

"How long have you been living here?" Al asked while Randy taped together my old painting as Envy and Pride watched us with bored expressions.

"Two days." I explained.

"Really sorry about this." Ed said.

"No big deal." I said. "Won't take long for clean up."

"Enough of this chatter!" Envy hissed. "I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Yes," Pride agreed. "I would like to know as well."

"Why did I know this would come up?" I sighed.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**OK I know what I said about this being longer, sorry… I just thought I'd end that there. So sorry!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

After Alphonse had helped me fix the table, I pulled out some chairs for everyone, but Envy and Pride refused to sit, which was reasonable since the Homunculi didn't really see themselves as equal to humans. "I guess we should explain at least what we know." I said to Randy who nodded in agreement. "All right then; Randy and I had just finished unpacking my things when the TV turned onto the show 'Full metal Alchemist." This got me stares of surprise from Ed and Alphonse; Pride and Envy looked at suspiciously. "Yup." I confirmed. "In this world, you four are fictional characters that aren't supposed to exist, but I guess with you guys being here, it defies logic. Anyways, me and Randy-

"Randy and I." Envy corrected smugly.

"All righty then, grammar Nazi." I said, which earned me a glare from said grammar Nazi as I continued. "As I was saying, Randy and I got a bit surprised since I don't have cable yet and a little freaked out. It then went all static and pretty much the same thing happened with Ed and Al except with an Ouroboros mark instead of a Transmutation circle. And thus," I gestured to Envy and Pride. "You two showed up and nearly killed my brother and I."

"That's it?" Al asked.

"That's it." Randy confirmed. There was a moment of silence until my phone rang out and played my ridiculous ringtone which was a chipmunk voice saying 'message' over and over until it was screaming. I quickly got up and ran over before Randy could answer it for me.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hey Annie!" I heard the cheerful voice of Rachel on the other end. I sighed. Great, just what I needed. I heard Randy explaining to a confused Ed that I wasn't talking to myself.

"What's up, Rachel?" I asked.

"Did you get your apartment set up yet?" Rachel asked. "If you did, I have to see it!"

"Yeah, I did." I said, hoping that Rachel couldn't come over right now, being the FMA fan she was.

"Awesome!" She said cheerfully. "Be right there!"

"Hey wait!" I got cut off as Rachel hung up the phone. I sighed and walked back.

"Were you talking to yourself, crazy?" Envy teased.

"For the last time!" Randy exclaimed. "Annie wasn't talking to herself. I told you, it's a complicated system that I don't know much about."

"Randy," I said. "Bad news. Rachel's coming. Now."

"Now?" Randy half asked half yelled.

"Yes," I sighed. "Now. Remember that she only lives a few minutes away so she could be headed up the elevator right now."

"Oh dear God, no." Randy said, his head bowed.

"What's the big deal about a human?" Pride asked. "We can take care of her."

"Oh no you won't!" I snapped at him. "I swear, if you hurt Rachel in any way, shape or form; I will brutally murder you!" Just then, there was a knock on the door and I felt my stomach knot up.

"Hey Annie!" I heard Rachel's voice on the other side. "It's Rachel. I'm coming in!" She opened the door and nearly fell over at the sight of Envy and Pride. I sighed; Rachel was extremely obsessed with the Homunculi, especially Envy. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed then rushed over and held in Envy in her death grip. "Annie! Please tell me this is the real Envy and not a really good cosplayer!"

"He's a cosplayer!" I quickly lied. "That's Joseph from the publishing company! He's a big anime fan!" Envy was about to say something but I quickly mouthed: 'It's for your own good. If she finds out you're real, she'll never leave you alone!'.

"God damn." Rachel said, letting go of Envy and then slapped him in the face at which everyone gasped at. "God damn you Joseph!"

"Oh, shit!" Randy exclaimed. "Rachel! That's the real Envy!" Which caused me to slap Randy.

"Damnit Randy!" I said. "Now she'll never leave him alone!"

"So that was your plan." Randy said as if he had just figured out the meaning of life but didn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rachel asked. "I would've gotten the hint. You don't give me enough credit, Annie."

"You're freaking kidding me." I sighed.

"Does that mean everyone else here is real too?" Rachel asked.

"Yup." Randy said. "Saw 'em appear right in Annie's living room." Rachel looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Did you guys notice anything odd in your world?" Rachel asked, addressing Ed, Al, Envy and Pride.

"No." Ed said. "Just a regular day save for the fact that we were fighting when Envy and Pride suddenly disappeared."

"Alright then." Rachel said. "That rules out my theory of dimensional portals popping up everywhere." She paused. "maybe Truth's playing a wacked up game!"

"I see that guy again, I'm gonna pound his white head with a hammer." I grumbled under my breath.

"Never fear!" Rachel said, throwing her fist up in the air. "I will solve this case!" With that, she ran out the door.

"She's an odd human." Pride noted.

"No kidding." I said, aggravated, silently wishing that Pride would use someone's name for once. Rachel then poked her head back through the door.

"Um, I kind of walked here." She explained. "Could you drive me to the library, Annie?"

"Why not Randy?" I asked.

"Because you're a better driver!" Rachel whined.

"That's your reason?" Envy asked.

"Yup." Rachel said. "Come on!" She begged, turning her attention back to me. "Please?" I groaned.

"All right fine!" I said, giving in. I turned to Randy. "Make sure no one kills anyone while I'm gone. I'll have my phone with me incase anything goes wrong."

"Aye aye captain!" Randy said giving me a salute I sighed and walked out with Rachel, hoping that everything would be alright when I got home.

**_No Writer's Comments for now..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Portal or FMA. **

_**5**_

Rachel and I had looked diligently through many 'how to' books in the library but of course, found nothing that would relate to our case. I did however find a book titled 'How to Deal with Unexpected Guests.' but was dinner themed and therefore, was no use to me. As Rachel had wandered off to the fiction section after quickly becoming bored, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, Annie." Randy stammered. "We've got a problem."

"Who killed who?" I sighed.

"Oh," Randy said. "Nobody's dead. Someone else showed up."

"You're kidding?" I said, finding Rachel and summoning her out of the library with me and we headed to my car.

"No I am not kidding you." Randy said seriously.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You're never going to believe it." Randy paused. "Never mind, you might believe it."

"Just tell me damnit!" I yelled, startling Rachel and accidentally speeding until I caught myself and slowed down, the sight of my apartment complex coming into view.

"It's Ling." If I had been drinking something I would have spat it out all over the inside of my left window as Rachel I got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"No," Randy said. "And stop yelling. We can hear you up here."

"And you're really loud!" I heard Ed add.

"Well, excuse me princess." I said sarcastically as Rachel and I headed up the elevator. "Just make sure he doesn't eat my waffles."

"But you don't have food yet." Randy reminded me.

"Oh snap!" I exclaimed as we stopped on my floor. "Rachel, go back and make sure nobody's gonna kill Ling. I need to get food!" Rachel nodded and dashed down the hall as I pushed the button for the first floor, hoping everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>As I got back, carrying two bags of food in my arms, I rammed against the door, seeing as how my hands were full.<p>

"Who is it?" I heard Randy's voice call out.

"It's me!" I angrily yelled. "Now open the door!"

"Who's 'me'?" I heard Rachel tease.

"You know who this is!" I yelled. "Now open the door!"

"Nope!" Rachel sang.

"Damn it Rachel!" I yelled. "You want me to bust down the door or something?" I heard laughter as Rachel opened the door.

"Finally." I said. "Thanks." I walked inside and found only Ed, Al, and Ling sitting on my couch. Ed was on my laptop trying to figure out how to beat GLaDOS on Portal while Al and Ling were watching him, trying to help him. I heard GLaDOS bitching Ed out while he was having a spaz attack in an unnecessary rage. As I put the food on the counter, I looked around and saw my apartment void of Envy and Pride.

"Randy." I called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where are Envy and Pride?" I asked.

"What?" Randy asked, surprised. "They were here a second ago." I felt fear rise up in me as I raced around my apartment, Randy and Rachel joining in my hunt. I finally flew open the door to my room and saw the window wide open.

"Oh dear God no." I whispered.

"Did you find them?" Rachel asked as she entered my room behind me. I dashed out and began to run to the door.

"Where are you going, Annie?" Alphonse asked.

"It's Envy and Pride." I explained hurriedly. "They're gone! They jumped out my window!"

"Fuck!" Rachel swore. "Seriously?"

"Are there any tall buildings around here?" Ling asked.

"The only tall building within a hundred miles is the top of this apartment comple-" I cut myself off and threw open my door, raced down the hall with Ed, Al, Ling, Randy and Rachel following, and ran up the stairs to the roof as I heard Rachel quickly singing 'Dead Again' as if to try and fit the mood.

* * *

><p>I flung open the door to the roof but found no Envy or Pride anywhere. "Fuck!" Rachel swore.<p>

"Maybe they went somewhere else." Randy suggested.

"Well we got to find them!" Ed said. "They couldn't have gotten far could they?" I heard the others run back downstairs but I stood mesmerized standing on the roof. Had the scenery looked this beautiful before? I don't think so. I walked slowly towards the edge of the roof and ended with being dangerously close to the edge. I outspread my arms as if I were about to take flight and I was about to take a step over the edge when I was snapped back into reality and heard Ed, Al, Ling, Rachel, and... Envy and Pride, yelling at me.

"Don't do it Annie!" Rachel yelled.

"Do a flip!" Envy cheered. The sudden change of my mental state surprised me causing me to lose my balance. As I hurdled off the edge and plummeted towards the concrete ground below, I strangely felt nothing, I didn't panic, I didn't scream, I just stared at the ground rushing towards me. I saw Ling rush out right where I was about to land and catch me in his arms as I landed.

"Thanks." I said as he put me down. As soon as my feet touched the ground Randy ran up to me and hugged me while crying.

"Thank God you're alright." He said between sobs of relief.

"What," I began. "the fuck just happened?"

"You tried to kill yourself, moron." Rachel said. I blinked.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alphonse said. "You really scared us."

"Except for Envy and Pride, I'm sure." Edward added.

"Why didn't you do a flip?" Envy asked me harshly.

"I..." I paused. Why didn't I feel anything as I was falling? Randy let go of me and we all walked back to my apartment as I was lost in thought. I couldn't be going crazy, could I?

As I opened the door, I saw another Ouroboros mark on the floor in front of my TV again. The light filled the room again and faded to reveal the Homunculi I didn't want to ever meet in my lifetime.

"Oh dear God, no." I whispered.

_**No Writer's comments for now...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**REALLY sorry for the wait. I do not own FMA.**

_**6**_

Lying unconscious in front of my TV, were Greed and Lust. "You're kidding me." Randy sighed.

" 'Fraid not." I sighed.

"I'll get the broom." Rachel said, stepping over Lust and heading for the kitchen.

"Why would you need a broom?" Ed asked.

"Because I want a broom!" Rachel yelled.

"Quiet!" Envy hissed.

"Don't yell at me, bitch!" Rachel argued, raising her voice. "I will not be silenced!"

"Yes you will, Rach." I said, "Unless you want Greed or Lust to wake up and fucking rip your face off!" At that moment, a blade passed right by my head and I started freaking out.

"Calm down!" Rachel yelled then slapped me in the face, resulting in laughter from Envy and; Greed? I spun around and raced to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I sat down in a corner and began to sob. This was driving me crazy and I could barely take anymore. I heard a knock on the door.

"Annie?" I heard Ed ask. "Are you okay?" When I didn't respond, he opened the door and something inside me snapped.

"Get out!" I screamed and threw my lamp at him. It missed and hit Pride instead. I didn't care; I wanted all of them either out, or dead. "Get out!" I screamed again.

"Annie!" Randy yelled as a shadow flew towards me. I ducked and threw my typewriter. That's when I remembered. I had to mail out my book to the publisher. I quickly raced through the confused mess, grabbed the book in the package off the counter, and raced out the door.

"Aren't you even going to say sorry?" Ed half asked, half yelled.

"Sorry!" I called back down the hall.

"Close enough..." I barely heard Ed sigh. I quickly got into the car, but saw Rachel and Randy running out at me. I rolled down the window and knew I was going to get an earful from Rachel.

"What the hell, Annie?" She screamed at me. "You freak out just 'cuz some crazy Homunculus chick throws a blade at you, so you throw a fucking lamp at Pride and your typewriter at Ed?"

"Just to be clear." I said. "I meant to throw the lamp at Ed. I just have terrible aim."

"Well whatever!" Randy yelled. "We'll be lucky if freaking Kimbley doesn't show up."

"God help us all if that happens." I sighed.

"Remember." Rachel said. "He's buddies with the Homunculi. They could team up to kill us."

"I'm probably already on Pride's hit list for the lamp." I said as Ed, Al, and Ling walked over to the car.

"You're crazy." Was all Ed said.

"I know." I replied. "Now get out of the way before I run over your feet. I sort of have to get this shipped out before the post office closes. Rachel looked at her watch.

"Too late." She said. "It's like seven now. P.O. closes at six."

"Damn," I swore, turning off my car and getting out as Rachel and Randy backed up. "Wait." I said, getting back in and starting up my car again. "Anyone up for Burger King?"

"Burger King?" Ling asked, confused.

"Food!" Rachel cheered. Ling's face lit up.

"Finally." Ed said. "I'm starving."

"To Narnia!" Rachel cheered, getting in the passenger side of the car.

"Where are you all going?" I heard Greed ask.

"Food!" Rachel cheered again.

"Hey get Al and I something too, would ya?" Ed said as Randy got into the back seat.

"Kay." I said.

"And hurry!" Ling called as we drove away.

* * *

><p>We sat in the drive through as the guy in front of us, was having a difficult time ordering his food. By the sound of it, he didn't speak English. "My God." Rachel sighed impatiently. "How much longer is this gonna take?"<p>

"I say we get out and order inside." Randy suggested.

"Good idea." I said, backing up. Luckily, we were the last ones in the line, so getting out was pretty easy. As we got out and walked inside, I saw someone, I never wanted to see again. My ex-boyfriend, Jack.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**So sorry I made you wait just for a short chapter. But I'm almost done with school, so hopefully I'll update faster. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

I stared, wide eyed, at my ex across the parking lot, heading straight for me, a frustrated look on his face as he spoke into his cell phone. Rachel, catching sight of Jack, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the store, where Randy was ordering the food. "Randy." Rachel said as the cashier handed him a receipt and told him to wait. "Emergency. Alpha Zero."

"Alpha Zero?" I asked.

"That's our code for when Jack is coming." Randy said quickly, grabbing me by my sleeve and pulling my hood on my gray hoodie over my head as Jack walked in and saw Rachel.

"Hey, Rach." He said, smiling.

"Oh." Rachel said, pretending to just notice him. "Hey Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting some food for my new girlfriend." Jack explained, with a blonde girl, her hair up in a ponytail in an eerily familiar way.

"Winry!" Randy nearly yelped out in surprise, and I nearly did the same.

"And who's this lucky girl?" Rachel said, holding the same expression as Randy and I.

"This is Winry Rockbell." Jack said, gesturing to Winry. "Soon to be Winry Martinez."

"Oh you're engaged?" Rachel asked. I could her rage building.

"Yup!" Winry said enthusiastically. Rachel suppressed her attack.

"Well, see you guys later." Rachel said, walking over to us as Jack and Winry got in line.

"Ed's not gonna like this." Randy said, as we walked out of the restaurant, not caring about the food anymore.

"Oh god." I sighed as I started the car. "How in the world are we gonna explain this to them?"

"Straight out tell them?" Rachel suggested.

"It's probably not going to be as simple as that." Randy sighed as the apartment complex came into view.

"Be prepared for yelling." I said, as we got out of the car, entered the building, and went up the elevator.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the short chapter once again. Hope you enjoyed anyways. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's not dead! :D**

_**8**_

As the elevator doors opened, I was tackled by a hungry Ling. "Please tell me you have food!" He begged.

"We got bigger problems." Randy said. "You may need to sit down for this." Ling helped me up and we walked down the hallway and into my apartment where Ed was once again trying to defeat GLaDOS.

"You're still going at that?" Rachel asked.

"I. Will. Beat. This. THING!" Ed cried.

"Calm down," Greed said. "It's just a game." I walked over to Ed and closed the laptop.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He half asked, half yelled.

"You were about to die from the neurotoxin anyways." I said. "And besides, you need to hear this."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL?" Ed yelled after we had told him about the run-in with Jack and Winry.<p>

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Randy said.

"For all we know," Pride spoke up. "This human could have the very same issue."

"But he and Winry are getting _married_." Ling exclaimed. Then, something clicked inside my head. I whipped out my phone and began dialing Jack's number.

"What are you doing?" Al asked, looking over my shoulder.

"This is about the same thing Jack did to me. "I explained. "If I can get Jack to cheat on Winry with me, he'll call off the wedding."

"It's not gonna work." Envy said.

"You don't know that." I said as I walked into the other room as Jack's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" The voice of Jack rang out.

"Hey, Jack." I said. "It's Annie!"

"Come back to me, huh?" Jack said, the smile clear in his voice.

"Yup!" I lied.

"Well, Winry's out." Jack said. "You wanna have some fun?"

"You know I'm against pre-maritial sex." I said. Jack laughed.

"I know Annes." He said. "I'll be over in about half an hour." He hung up before I could protest. I sighed as Rachel walked in.

"Hey, Annie." She said. "It's almost eleven-thirty. I'm gonna head home."

"All right." I said as we hugged. "See you tomorrow."

"Let's hope no one else shows up while I'm gone." She winked. "I don't wanna miss out on the fun."

"I swear to God." I sighed. "If Kimblee ever shows up, I'm suiciding."

"No!" Rachel cried. "I'd rather blow up instead." We laughed for a minute until Rachel walked out the door.

"So," Randy said. "Who's sleeping where?"

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry to make you wait for a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, story alerts and faves so far! :D**

_**9**_

I awoke that next morning groggily, sitting up and looking around. I looked at the open door in confusion and realized that yesterday was not a dream. With a sigh, I turned to my right and saw my ex, Jack, sleeping there. I sighed and gently shook him. "Hey." I said. "Get up. You gotta go home now." He grunted.

"Fine." He sighed as I walked outside in my blue nightgown to make my breakfast. As I was walking, I bumped into a large suit of armor.

"Oh!" A voice rang out. "Sorry, Annie!"

"Huh?" It took me a minute to figure out that it was Al. "Oh. It's fine, Al." I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Good morning, by the way." Al said as he helped me up.

"Good morning." I looked around, remembering the fact that Greed had once said that it was rare to see Pride sleeping. "Hey, where's Pride?"

"I'm not sure." Al said. "Maybe he went to the roof again."

"Well, whatever." I said, taking out some eggs from the fridge. "He's got a right to do what he wants."

"But didn't you freak out when and Envy left?" Al reminded.

"I just didn't want them to kill anyone." I said as I began frying the egg.

"Hey," I heard Jack call from the doorway of my room. "Can I get some too?"

"No." I stated. "I said 'Go home' didn't I?"

"Why do you hate me now?" Jack pouted.

"Because you said you would marry me then ran off with some slut." I stated, taking the fried egg out of the pan.

"I can change." Jack protested.

"Sure you can." I said sarcastically. "As soon as I win the lottery." I pointed to the door with my fork. "Now out!" Jack frowned, but agreed.

"Fine." He said, walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, I smiled.

"Now let's hope my plan works." I said.

"But what are you going to do if it does?" Al asked. I paused.

"I'll figure something out." I said, shrugging and cleaning off the dishes. I walked back to my room to get dressed. In the midst of putting on my blue tank top after my jeans, I heard the door open. I spun around and saw Ed, blushing heavily. A look of anger crossed my face and fear crossed Ed's.

"S-Sorry!" He stuttered and slammed the door closed.

"You better be!" I cried with rage. After I had finished, I headed for the door, manuscript in my hands.

"And where are you going?" I heard Pride ask.

"Post Office." I said. "And just out of curiosity, where were you earlier?"

"No where concerning you." He said.

"Alright." I said as I headed out the door. As I waited for the light to change, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Yo." I said as I heard Rachel's voice.

"Hi, Annie." She said. "Are you home right now?"

"Nope." I said. "I'm sending the manuscript to the publisher right now."

"So you left Randy home alone with crazy Homunculi?" Rachel exclaimed.

"He's got Ed, Al, and Ling there." I said as I dropped off the manuscript in the mail box. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You've got a point." Rachel said. "anyways, guess who I'm bringing over!"

"You're dragging someone else into this?" I asked.

"Well... yes." Rachel said. "Remember Sarah from seventh grade?"

"The one that got into that car accident and had to be in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"Yeah, blonde girl with the crazy hair." Rachel confirmed. "Want me to get her on the phone?"

"She's there right now?" I asked.

"Yup." Rachel said. "Just give me a sec." There was a pause until a soft voice rang out.

"Annie." Was all Sarah said until her voice grew excited. "Is it true you have the Elric brothers living with you?"

"Yup." I said as I parked my car in the parking lot.

"Please!" She begged, to Rachel. "Take me over there!"

"You sure you want to come here, Sarah?" I asked. "I don't just have Ed and Al, I've got Pride, Envy, Lust, and Greed. And Ling."

"Oh my God!" Sarah exclaimed. "You've got Pride there too?"

"Why are you two obsessed with the Homunculi?" I asked as I headed up the elevator.

"Because they're cool!" Rachel called. "And we're heading over right now!"

"No wait!" I protested as Sarah hung up. "For God's sake..." I hesitated to open the door. I sighed, thinking that it was my apartment and I shouldn't be afraid to go inside. I reached for the handle and paused as I heard the elevator doors open.

"Yo!" I heard Rachel call out, accompanied by the sound of a wheelchair. "Annie! What's the hold up?"

"Nothing!" I lied.

"Then go in." Sarah's soft voice said. I felt my insides twist up as I opened the door.

"You!" Evny cried out as I walked inside. "Where the hell were you?"

"I thought someone would've told you." I said, letting Rachel and Sarah inside.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Greed asked, walking up to Sarah.

"Don't you be hitting on Sarah!" Rachel growled. She had always been protective of Sarah ever since that car accident. I looked around the room and saw Jack, still there.

"What is he still doing here?" I half yelled. "I told you to get out!" Jack stood up and loomed over me.

"I've decided I'm taking you back." He said.

"What?" I yelled

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Yay! I didn't take forever to update this time! Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

"What?" I screamed again. "No! No way in Hell, Heaven, or any other ethereal plain of existence!"

"Not even in another dimension?" Rachel smirked.

"Stay out of this Rachel." I said, glaring daggers at Jack, half wishing that the roof would cave in on top of him.

"Oh, come on!" Greed sighed. "Just give the guy another chance!"

"Like hell I will!" I yelled. "I've given this bastard enough chances" I turned to Jack. "Now get the hell out of here!"

"Alright." Jack sighed. "But I will be back!" he added as he headed towards the door. "I'm not going to stop until you're mine again!" With that, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically.

"That was," Lust paused, as if looking for the right word. "Eventful."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"So Annie," Sarah began. "These people are really from you-know-what?"

"Yup," I sighed.

"Why is she in a wheelchair?" Alphonse asked.

"I was in a car accident when Rachel, Annie, and I were in seventh grade." Sarah said surprisingly nonchalantly. "I've been in this wheelchair ever since."

"Why do you feel the need to make me feel guilty." Rachel whined.

"Sorry!" Sarah said. "And besides, it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Annie's fault either."

"Yeah," I said. "It was that driver's fault. If he hadn't been drunk out of his mind that wouldn't have happened!" There was a minute of silence.

"So," Ling spoke up. "What now?"

"Well," Randy said, "I think Annie has some games we could play."

"What kind of games?" Envy asked.

"Annie?" Randy turned to me.

"Well," I paused. "I'll have to go see. Be right back!" I dashed off to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. I sighed and turned on my laptop that I had managed to take back and started up Yume Nikki.

* * *

><p>After I had gotten twelve effects, the music started to make me drowsy to the point where I fell asleep at my computer.<p>

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the wait just for a short chapter. The next one will hopefully be longer. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**11**_

_Snow... There was snow everywhere. I trudged through the eight inch snow until I came to a lone igloo. I wandered inside and saw that it was much bigger on the inside and held a red-tinted island surrounded by a black sea. After walking around for a while, I found a small house._

_ Upon entering the home, I found a boy, around the age of ten, standing around._

_ "Hello!" I said cheerfully. The boy said nothing in reply. "Um... Hello?" Nothing. I felt my rage growing. 'This is my dream world!' I thought as a knife appeared in my hand._

_ "Damnit!" I cried, stabbing the boy in the stomach. "Do something!" His body crumpled and I turned away._

_ "Damn kid," I swore as I turned off the lights. That was when I heard the laughter, and the door was locked. I spun around and saw the boy, laughing at me, and various shadows surrounding him and heading towards me. I was on the floor, screaming and crying from fear as I woke up_

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open to see Ed, Al, Ling, Randy, Rachel, and Sarah staring down at me with concerned faces.<p>

"Annie," Randy began, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

"No you're not." Ling said, wiping a tear from my eye. "We heard you screaming and you were crying in your sleep." I couldn't argue with that. As I was about to say something, we heard Envy's voice ring out from the doorway.

"She stop killing my ears yet?" He asked rather rudely.

"For your info, Palm Tree," Rachel said, "She was having a nightmare."

"A nightmare, huh?" Greed smirked, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I pulled away and glared at him.

"Yeah," I tensed as I remembered that the boy from my nightmare resembled Pride. "Um... Could I talk to Randy alone please?"

Surprisingly enough, everyone agreed and Randy sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Annie?" he asked.

"Randy," I sighed. "I know they've only been here for a day and a half, but I'm reaching the end of my rope. First I'm slightly losing my mind, then I have a nightmare about Pride. What next?" My next words were lost as I started crying. Randy hugged me.

"It'll be alright, Annie." Randy tried to comfort me. "We'll find a way to send them back. I promise." I forced a smile.

"It's funny, really." I sniffed. "No one's showed up lately."

"You?" I heard Ed yell from the other room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Randy raced to the door to see who it was now.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Kimbley!" Randy exclaimed.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	12. Bonus chapter: The Galette des Rois

** I wanted to try out the "Bonus chapter" thing to celebrate 20 reviews! Thanks everyone! This is based on an event in the game "Ib". :)**

_**Bonus Chapter: Absent-Minded Annie and the Galette des Rois**_

"Hey guys," Annie said as she stood in the doorway to her room. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Annie." Al called. Annie walked inside her room, shut the door and locked it, as was her usual routine ever since Kimblee arrived. He changed into a red nightgown and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Annie!" Her friends, Rachel and Sarah, and her brother, Randy cheered.<p>

"Thanks guys!" Annie smiled. Randy had insisted that they get out of Annie's apartment for the day, and the others didn't seem to mind.

"For your special day," Rachel began.

"We got you a Galette des Rois!" Sarah continued.

"What's that?" Annie asked.

"Well," Randy said. "There's a coin in the pie."

"And if you eat the slice with the coin in it," Sarah began, "Then you'll be a happy person!"

"And believe me," Rachel said, "You need some happiness right now."

"Yeah," Randy agreed, "You've been really shut off since Kimblee came."

"Yeah," Annie confirmed, "But that coin thing sounds fun!"

"Doesn't it?" Sarah smiled as Rachel put the pie in front of them from the kitchen, along with a knife.

"Well," Rachel said, taking the knife, "Let's divide it up!" She carefully divided the pie into four pieces and gave a piece to her friends. The four ate their pieces merrily, until Annie gasped at the feel of something metal sliding down her throat.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I think..." Annie paused. "Swallowed something hard."

"Oh, Annie!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It must've been the coin!" Sarah smiled.

"What do I do..." Annie trailed off.

"It's fine!" Rachel reassured, "The coin's really small! I'll get this cleaned up. Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

"Alright," Randy smiled as he and Annie stood up. "Thanks Rachel!"

"Anytime!" Rachel called as the siblings walked out the door.

"Hey Sarah!" Rachel called. "Have you seen the key to the computer room?"

"Not since you made the Galette des Rois, no." Sarah said.

"Huh," Rachel looked towards a table. "Well it was supposed to... be on the table..." She trailed off as she saw the coin that was supposed to have been put in the pie. "Uh, Sarah." She called, stealthily taking a knife from the drawer. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Alright," Sarah called back. "But make sure you're home before midnight."

"Will do!" Rachel called, closing the door and started off for Annie's apartment complex. She smirked as she climbed through the window to sleep a sleeping Annie. Rachel raised the knife and smirked.

"Looks like was just as absent-minded as Annie." She said to herself as she sliced open Annie's stomach and pulled out the key, luckily still intact.

* * *

><p>Annie's eyes shot open as she felt a slight pain in her stomach. She quickly looked down, but saw that the pain was only a remainder of the twisted dream. "Damn..." She sighed. "I need to stop playing that game before bed..."<p>

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**12**_

"What?" I cried, running over to the door to find the Crimson Alchemist standing in front of the TV looking confused.

"Oh, man!" Rachel cried. "It's fucking 'Game over'! Game over!" Kimblee caught sight of Ed and Al and clapped his hands together. Rachel screamed as the world went white and I was thrown back into my room and out the window. I fell at least two floors and felt part of my skull shatter as I landed on the pavement.

"Annie!" I heard someone shout as I struggled to keep consciousness. After a while of trying to keep up my strength, I heard the faint sound of an ambulance and felt someone grab my arm and pull out some shards, I cried out in pain as I heard Ling's voice.

"Don't worry, Annie." He said comfortingly, "Help is coming."

"She's not gonna..." I didn't hear the rest of what Randy said as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up back in my bed, and looked around. The window wasn't broken and the door was still on its hinges. I looked at my arms and found them completely void of and scars or remnants of glass shards. I felt the back of my head and found everything alright. I dared myself to stand up and didn't fall down.<p>

"What?" I stammered. "What happened?" I walked outside and saw Rachel and Randy sitting on my couch watching Fullmetal Alchemist on my TV.

"Hey Annie!" Rachel smiled. "You're finally awake!"

"What?" I asked. "Where's the Homunculi, Ed and Al, Ling, and Kimblee?"

"Right there." Rachel said, pointing to the TV.

"They got back?" I questioned. "What happened?"

"Annie," Randy began. "They were never here. What are you talking about?"

"Uh..." I paused. Did someone erase their memories? And what the hell happened? How did I get from being half dead on the pavement outside to being completely recovered and in my bed? "N-Never mind."

"Also," Rachel said, pointing to a taped up painting on the wall next to me. "Who made that?" I looked at where she pointed and saw a painting with a mix of different styles, none of which I could do, of everyone that had shown up in my apartment, Rachel, Randy, Sarah, and I.

I quickly took down the painting and turned it around

_Never forget_

"Is there some signature on it?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's mine." I walked back to my room and hung the painting up by my bed. I posted a small note next to it.

_I remember_

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry for the short ending. Hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
